My Star Cast From Above (A Naruto Fanfiction)
by JAY-JAY-WARRIOR
Summary: With her life slowly fading away, Katrina is dying slowly. As she unravels the mysteries of her past only pain awaits her. Pain and the true love of a family. Time is ticking for Mira as Naruto and the gang try to save her from her "fated" death. Destiny they call it? Mira calls it cruel reality, as she's being ripped apart from the people she loves, losing them once more. OCXOC


ELLO PEEPSSSSS~! O.o MAH FIRST FANFICCCC! *eats waffles* MACHATEEEEE!

DIS ISH ONLY DA PROLOGUE SO IT ISH SUPA SHORT. MEH PROMOSES DAT DA REAL CHAPPIES WILL BE MUCH LONGER! *crosses heart and hopes to die*

PWEASE..

REVIEW... (Tat's te best I can ask for..)

PEACE :3 *puts knife away* MEH. KATTY-CHAN FEELS NICE TODAY

*Sweatdrop* I'M NOT A PSYCHO..

* * *

Prologue- Abandoning Parents &amp; A Cold Corpse

The 2 year old Katrina looked up as her older brother chased after a feminine figure. She didn't understand, why her dear brother was crying, why that lady who raised her was leaving, why these empty and sad feelings filled her chest.

It was all a blur. She didn't know what to do. Until pain rippled through her, and screams and cries of pain echoed from her mouth. They only halted when her body was ripped in half.

One was dead silent while the other was whimpering in pain, until she disappeared, sound now fully terminated.

~? POV~

"M-mother..." I rubbed my eyes, hiccuping as my legs burned. She left...her and father...gone.. Why did you leave me? Mother? Father? Another wave of tears fell, as I clutched my head. This has to be a dream...yeah, just a bad dream... Kicking a rock, I hung my head. Why won't this nightmare end already?

"K-Katrina?" My voice was shaky, my sister was left sprawled on the ground, white as a sheet. My two year old sister... "Wake up..." I nudged her arm, expecting amber eyes to meet mine. But she only laid there, cold as stone. Panic fluttered through me. "Katty!" I shook her frantically. "Katty!" My eyes were wide. She wasn't waking up.

"No.. Wake up.." Whimpering escaped my mouth, as I nuzzled my forehead in her stomach. "Wake up, come on!" I cried. She was cold. She wasn't moving. This wasn't fair. The world wasn't fair. Mother and father left..and my little sister won't answer me.. "Why?! Why won't you wake up?!" I sobbed, holding her in my arms.

I was trying to distance myself from the truth. That she was dead. That there was no heartbeat in her chest.

Villagers gathered, crowding around me. Some gossiping their life away and trying to figure out what was happening, and others trying to take my sister out of my arms. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed at them, holding her tighter and away from the hands of those who just wanted to take her away from her big brother; me. I closed my eyes in a pathetic struggle to escape the situation. She's only sleeping.. She'll wake up if they make too much noise.. Only.. Sleeping..

It was no use. The villagers resorted to brute force, ripping her out of my arms. "G-GIVE HER BACK!" I yelled, making an attempt to bring my only family here into my embrace. To know that my sister was still here for me.

That was until a stinging pain slashed my right cheek, knocking me off my feet. And then comes the reality. "I'm sorry Sumaru.. But she.. Your sister is.. She's dead.. I'm truly sorry.. but she won't be coming back." The Hoshikage was firm in his words, as his actions surprised the villagers as much as the slap did to me. That he actually voiced out what everybody was thinking.

_Dead.. No.. They're wrong.. How could she be killed so soon? S-so quickly? I was just there with her.. moments ago.. sending my parents off.. How?_

"Your wrong!" I shrieked, snapping out of my trance as I dashed for my sister. "She's still alive! You're wrong! You're wrong! YOU'RE WRONG! SHE'S ONLY SLEEPING!"

That's when I began to bawl, letting my weeps of desperation flood the ears of silent Hoshigakure villagers. I finally let dread and her death sink in.. as I ran. Ran away from those narrow-minded people. Katrina's dead and they don't even care! They're just going to toss her in her grave and be off with it! I won't let them forget her!

* * *

Only sleeping.. Hah! I should've known better than that...

But her death.. Still remains a mystery..

The death of Katrina.. My baby sister..

The day of her funeral.. I buried her alone on the hill of where I would sing to her every day without fail.

What a horrible brother I am. If I had been there.. Maybe she would still be here, cradled in my arms..

I was only 6 back then. 7 years ago when I was too incompetent to just stay with her.. Protect her from what killed her.

* * *

DO YA LIKEY?! O.O MEH MADE MAH OWN OC AND AM GONNA USE TE ORIGNAL PLOT 'N' STUFF! MEH IS HAPPY! MERPYYYYYYYY! *slaps a racoon-dog* SORRY CHOPPER! . #SORRYNOTSORRY

ART.

ISH.

AN.

EXPLOSION! LETTERIP! *tosses C4 bombs everwhere*

DECK TA HALLS WITH DEATH AND ASH~ LALALALALAAAAAAA LALALALA~!

PEACE! *sweatdrops at explosions* OR NOT!

~JAY-JAY WARRIOR


End file.
